


Roisa In Litchfield

by RoisaForever2020



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Mention of Jason Figueroa, Mention of Joey, mention of Allison - Freeform, mention of Eileen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaForever2020/pseuds/RoisaForever2020
Summary: Rose never felt anything... Until she met Luisa. Luisa awoke a side to her she never knew existed. She didn't like it. It caused her to constantly be at war with herself. She was right to tell Luisa she was Barnett. Rose had two sides to her: Susanna Barnett and Sin Rostro. Rose despised this.It wasn't supposed to be this way...She wasn't supposed to have gotten caught...That wasn't what she'd planned. Although, nothing she planned ever went the way she'd wanted ever since she'd met Luisa. She hadn't planned on falling in love but how could she'd not have fallen for the brunette's infectious smile that constantly fell from her perfect, soft lips that she so badly wanted to-Stop.This is what always happened whenever she thought of Luisa. Which, to be honest, was all of the time. This is why she'd ended up in prison, she reminded herself. But that was the problem...She had to remind herself.It was so easy for her to forget everything she'd previously deemed important when it came to Luisa. Luisa had caused her to become sloppy. Sin Rostro never would've gotten caught. Sin Rostro would've been appalled at what she'd done for some girl...





	1. Rose's Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Except. Luisa had never been some girl...Luisa was, and always will be, the love of her life.
> 
> Insight on Rose's inner conflict.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally catches up to Luisa (after days of having Luisa avoid her) and they talk

I saw Luisa walking towards me, realize I was there, turn around and walk, as fast as she possibly could without running, in the opposite direction. This had happened a lot recently and I couldn't figure out why.

_(__She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. You did all of that, risking your plan, staying in Miami longer and everyone found out who you were, for her and she doesn't even want to be near you anymore. That's what you get for doing something as stupid as falling in love)._ I thought. Well, more accurately, Sin Rostro's thoughts sneered at me.

I had always thought that the story of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde was nonsense but it was the best way to describe <strike>this</strike> my situation. I was two completely different people: Sin Rostro (the sociopath, not feeling anything, not caring about anyone, murderous side = the side that caused me to kill Luisa's father) and the side I displayed when I had pretended to be both Susanna Barnett and Eileen (the caring about Luisa, caring about Luisa's feelings, protecting Luisa, putting Luisa first, feeling guilty over hurting Luisa, etc. side = the side that Luisa brought out, the side that makes me feel anything that isn't anger, frustration, small amounts of pride or nothing).

Luisa had changed me. That much was clear...But what I couldn't figure out was... If it was a good thing or not? On the one hand, my feelings for Luisa were why my plan hadn't gone to...Well...Plan. My feelings caused everyone to find out who I am, they caused me to constantly hurt Luisa, they caused me to stay in Miami longer just in case there was even a slight chance Luisa would want to be with me

_(which was very pathetic, to be honest)_

and they caused me to end up in Litchfield Penitentiary.

_(No. That was Luisa's fault. She fell for Rafael's very clear trap.)_

**(But Luisa didn't force us to go with her. We chose to.)**

_(No. You chose to. Always putting her first. You've gone soft.)_

But... On the other hand, being with Luisa caused me to feel happier than I'd ever thought was possible for anyone to feel. Yes, my feelings caused me to feel scared that Luisa wouldn't want to be with me or that Luisa would wake up one day and realize that she deserves someone better than me

_(No. We deserve better than Luisa. She always chose Rafael when forced to choose between him or us. So stop moping after her like some goddamn lost puppy!)_

**(But Luisa made us feel...Complete...Like we'd been missing something, and we never knew, and that something was her.)**

_(You. Luisa made YOU feel complete. Not me. Get your facts right!)_

She always knew how to complicate things for me.

* * *

I walked towards the library, hoping to find some more LGBT+ books (I was constantly searching for more books, films and TV shows with lesbian representation in them (even if they were only side characters) but it was getting harder and harder) when I saw Rose standing outside the library. No one looked good in orange but Rose could, somehow, just pull it off. 'Red was always seemed more her color, though,' I thought. My thoughts then drifted to the red dress that Rose was wearing that July 4th all those years ago when we'd met. I let out a quiet sigh. I'd always loved that dress on her.

I quickly turned around and stalked off in the opposite direction as fast as I could. Hoping Rose hadn't noticed me, I turned around the corner and walked back towards my dorms but I felt someone pull on my arm and I was pulled into a supply closet. I turned around to ask 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' but before it came out, I saw Rose. I'd been avoiding Rose for the last two weeks and I didn't want Rose to know that I had been avoiding her.

But ever since Rose and I had started talking again, right after I was starved out by Red and Rose had fixed it (Not that Rose had told me that she'd fixed it. In fact, she'd explicitly denied it when I had asked her but who else <strike>could've</strike> would've done it?), I had started to feel that undeniable, magnetic, sexual chemistry begin to consume me again.

I couldn't let <strike>that</strike> our relationship start again. I'd just managed to convince Rafael to pick up when I called. If he knew that Rose and I were back together again or even just having sex again (and I didn't trust myself to control my impulses (I never had when it came to Rose)...) Rafael would immediately cut me off. (Or, at least, this is what I would tell anyone who would ask me but there was a reason I needed Rafael to pick up when I called... Not that anyone but me knew that.)

But that didn't stop me from fantasizing about the redhead all day and night. I couldn't stop thinking about getting Rose underneath me again. I didn't trust myself being close to Rose. I knew that I'd give in and kiss Rose and, with us, literally **_everyone_** knew where that kiss would end. With me in Rose's bed, falling asleep in the redhead's arms, after having _at least_ four incredible, mind-blowing orgasms. "What are you doing, Rose? We're not supposed to be in here."

"Do you seriously think I give a fuck about the rules? Why have you been avoiding me, Lu?" The smile that had been on Rose's face when she'd pulled me inside had disappeared. It was clear to me that Rose had thought she'd done something wrong. "Did I do something?" This was one of those times when I had hoped that I was wrong. _Rose_ had done nothing but be there for me, ever since we had met (including the night we met), up to this exact moment. _Rose_ was concerned about me, _Rose_ cared about me, _Rose_ loved me. _Rose _had always loved me and been there for me no matter what. Unlike everyone else in my life.

"You didn't do anything, Ro." This was the first time I had called Rose 'Ro' since she'd gotten arrested and Rose looked shocked at my words. Rose looked even more shocked when I pulled her in for a kiss... But this didn't stop Rose from responding to the kiss enthusiastically. As we reluctantly pulled away, only because our need for air had become too strong to ignore any longer, Rose asked me: "What was that for, Lu?"

"I just... I was an idiot to think I could stay away from you for another month?"

"A month? What are you talking about?" Rose seemed seriously, extremely confused.

"When my plan works and we get out of here. Legally and..." I linked my hand in Rose's. "Together." Rose only seemed even more confused.

* * *

I could leave whenever I wanted but I stayed longer because I couldn't take Luisa with me and, after what happened with _Red_, I wanted to make sure Luisa was settled in Medical and going to be okay before I left. (Of course, I'd been kidding myself so far... I knew that I couldn't leave without Luisa...) But... Everything Luisa was saying was confusing me... How could she come up with a plan, to _legally_ get us out of here, if I couldn't?

"What plan? I don't think I could ever _legally_ get out of here, Lu," Luisa just smirked at me.

"We can. I just need... Rafael's help with something. That's why I've been avoiding you... I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing you... You're just too irresistible... And, if Rafael found out, he'd be even more unwilling, than he is now, to help me. I needed either, his or Elena's, help... And we both know why the latter is not an option."

"Why-"

"Elena hid something I need and Rafael was with her when she did. He was a child. I would need to access his childhood memories and for that, I need him to willingly help. If he found out about this... About us, he wouldn't even talk to me and I need him to."

"So...I didn't do anything?" Luisa chuckled.

"No, Ro. You didn't do anything." Luisa chuckled again as I visibly relaxed in front of her.


	2. Rose's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa 'catch up' ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa 'catch up' (they talk a little and have a lot of sex) ;)

"What, exactly, did you think you did wrong, Ro?"

"I... Don't know..." Luisa giggled at me. "But you know, better than anyone, that I don't always know when I do something wrong," Luisa smiled at me. It was clear that she did know that as she had constantly needed to tell me, before, that I shouldn't've done this or can't do that. I had got tired of it but I knew that it was necessary for me to become a better person.

* * *

I put my arms around Rose's neck and pulled her in closer before kissing her again. As we both, reluctantly, pulled back, we both let out a quiet hum of contentment. "I've missed that, Ro." I quietly whispered to her.

"Me too, Lu."

"I'm just glad we lasted 'being friends' as long as we did. I'm surprised I hadn't done that sooner. Maybe... If I ever feel like taking a break from all the sex we'll be having, I'll just start avoiding you again." Rose pouted at me and I kissed her again. As we, eventually, pull back, she's smiling again.

"No. I'm never letting you go again but... Can you honestly say that you'll ever not want to have sex with me?" Rose grinned at me because she knew what my answer would be. I saw her eyes darken a little and I instantly knew what she was thinking about.

"Ro... No... I can't say that to you and still be honest with you but... We should really get out of here. I don't want to get caught in here... Besides..." I grinned at her. "I want to fuck you so bad right now but I'm not doing that in here." I laughed at Rose as she grabbed me and practically rushed us to her room.

* * *

After I heard Luisa say that she wanted to have sex, I realized how badly I needed her. When we got to my room (they had given me my own room because of my violent reputation), I pushed Luisa down onto the bed and straddled her, intent on not letting her take control (I was always intent on staying in control but usually Luisa ended up being in control anyway). Luisa realized my intentions and tried to flip us over but, with one of my hands on her waist and the other holding her hands down above her head, her struggles were in vain and accomplished nothing.

"Don't make a sound, Lu," Luisa nodded her head and I was glad she would stop trying to take control from me... I don't think I had ever wanted anyone so badly. "You have to be completely silent. Do you understand that, Lu?" It was clear that Luisa wanted me as soon as possible as she just eagerly nodded. I quietly snickered at her and she closed her eyes. "Your hands stay there. Got it?" Luisa nodded at me again, I tangled both my hands in her hair and I kissed her. She moaned as I deepened the kiss. I lowered my hands as I started to take her clothes off and I didn't stop until she was completely naked underneath me, never breaking this kiss in the process.

"Ro... This isn't fair," Luisa quietly whispered as she opened her eyes. "You still have all your clothes on."

"And you're disobeying me. I believe I told you to stay quiet." Luisa stopped talking and, to show I appreciated this, I took all of my clothes off as well. I watched as Luisa ran her eyes up and down my body, darkening in the process. I started to kiss down Luisa's neck, occasionally leaving love bites in my wake (obviously making sure they weren't in places that were visible first). I held Luisa's waist down with one hand, whilst my other hand found one of Luisa's boobs. I started to massage Luisa's boob and Luisa arched into my touch. I used my hand to push her back down.

"None of that." Luisa closed her eyes again and bit her lip, hard, clearly to contain the moan threatening to escape. I moved my hand to Luisa's other boob and I could see that, as much as Luisa was enjoying this, she was also starting to get frustrated because I wouldn't touch her where she wanted. I moved one of my hands down to feel how wet Luisa was. I gasped as I realized Luisa's arousal was dripping down her legs. I slid three fingers into her, still holding her body down with my other hand, and started pumping in and out hard and fast. Luisa moaned and then whined as I stopped.

"Don't do that. No sound whatsoever unless I allow it. Remember?" Luisa nodded and so, I continued. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, again. 

"Rose... I'm-I... I can't..." Rose smiled as Luisa's muscles clenched around her hand. She could tell Luisa was close.

"Cum for me, Lu. Please." Luisa did as she was told and collapsed under me. I climbed off of Luisa and laid down next to her. Luisa was clearly waiting for her breathing to even out as she curled up next to me.

"Ro..."

"Yes, Lu?"

"I've missed that a lot." I smiled at her.

"I missed that, too. I love you, Lu," I whispered to her.

"I love you, too, baby," Luisa smirked at me and I immediately knew what her intentions were.

"Lu..." I tried to sound warning but I was already so turned on that it just came out a hushed whisper.


	3. Rafael's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael visits Rose and Luisa. An argument arises.

_ **The Next Day...** _

"Alver! Solano!" O'Neill barked at me. "You have a visitor." I had no idea what was happening. I'd been sitting with Lorna, Nicky, Red, a girl people call 'crazy eyes' (which I find very insensitive... Even if it was accurate) and Rose. I don't get 'visitors'. Raf was only just talking to me and our conversation was strained, Jane wouldn't go anywhere near Rose voluntarily and Petra... Was Petra... She may've been talking to me and supporting me but she wouldn't go to this much trouble... I had no idea who it was... And, as I looked over at Rose, it was clear she was shocked too. But we made our way to the visitor room anyway (my curiosity got the better of me... As always).

* * *

I looked over at Luisa and she seemed as confused as I was. I had no idea who would want to see me but I'd soon find out.

_ **10 Minutes Later...** _

* * *

"Rafael?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My brother... Willingly coming to see... Me... The first thought that popped into my mind was: why?

"Luisa," Rafael tersely stated. It was clear he wasn't happy to be here. "I've been talking to Petra and she tried to convince me to try with us... And... I want to."

"That's great Raf... But you could've just gotten Petra to tell me that the next time I called her. You didn't have to come down here."

"I was going to be here anyway. I figured that the least I could do is tell you in person."

"What? Why were you going to be here anyway?"

"I came to talk to Rose. I know she's in here with you."

"Raf... I swear... Rose and I aren't together... I barely even look at her I-"

"I believe you, Lu." I had never been more shocked in my life. I couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes... Why... Should I not believe you?"

"No, you should... I'm just... Shocked. I guess." That was an understatement. "Wait... Why are you coming to see Rose?"

"It's... To do with my parents... My birth parents... I heard she might know who they are... I'm just... Concerned about what I'm going to have to do to get that information... So is Jane..." Oh... So that's why he's here... To see her and to try to convince me to help him get the information he wants... Just like Rose did when she visited me in that mental institution all those years ago... But this was worse... Rose had wanted to see me... But I need his help...

"I can try to talk to her... I may not want to talk to her but she has been trying to talk to me... I'm sure if it meant we got to have a conversation, even if it was about that, she would happily help you." Rafael smiled at me. That was the first time he had smiled at me since... Well... I can't remember...

"Really, Lu?"

"Yes."

_ **5 Minutes Later...** _

Raf and I had said our goodbyes and, on my way back to my bed, I told Rose to give Raf the names.

* * *

I walked into the room and sat down opposite Rafael. I had some of an idea of why he was here... But I didn't know why he came to me about this. "Hey."

"Hello... I'm sure Luisa talked to you about why I'm here." I couldn't help it but my lips curved up into a smile. That always happens whenever Luisa is mentioned.

_(I still think that it's pathetic.)_

**(No one asked you. Shut up.)**

"Yes. She did."

"Well?" I gave him the information he wanted.

"Rafael... I have a question of my own... What did you talk to Luisa about?"

"Mainly this... And... You were _very __briefly_ mentioned."

"I was?"

"Yes... I didn't say any of this to her but I will to you... You're not good for her. She ended up here because of you. You only constantly hurt her. You don't care about her. You don't love her. You just use and manipulate her. You. Don't. Care. About. Luisa." I felt my anger and hatred for Rafael start to boil. I couldn't contain it anymore... So I said everything I had wanted to say for years that Luisa had stopped me from saying.

"That's rich coming from you. I care about and love Luisa. _You_ don't. I have been there for Luisa no matter what... With her drinking, throughout the whole insemination deal, her wife cheating on her and her divorce, her insecurities over her brother hating her for falling in love and making a mistake... Which you shouldn't've been so hard on her about with everything else she was going through... You only ever mocked her addiction... You didn't support her... You abandoned her... Something I would NEVER do... I love her... It's you that doesn't." I walked out of the room. Needing some space and to calm down.

_ **5 Minutes Later...** _

I just had a very heated conversation with Rafael. I don't know why Luisa asked me to help him... He's a jerk and she deserves a better brother... Someone who would support her no matter what... Someone who would protect her and care about her... The way I do. I love her and she deserves to be surrounded by people who love her unconditionally... Unlike her brother... I should go find her... 10 minutes later, I find Luisa in an empty library.

"Lu..." As soon as Luisa noticed me she greeted me with a kiss. "Why did you ask me to help your brother?"

"I didn't... I asked you to help me. I need Rafael to trust me and, by getting him the names he wanted, he's starting to trust me again."

"Well... _I_ don't trust _him_, Lu... And... We argued... About you..." I couldn't believe what he had accused me of. "He accused me of... Using you... Manipulating you... Constantly hurting you... And..." I couldn't finish that last thought. It had _really_ stung.

"And...?"

"And not loving you..." I whispered. I couldn't believe he thought that... And, if he thought that... I couldn't help but wonder... If Luisa did too.

"Well... I know you love me and that's all that matters... Isn't it?"

"I guess you're right... I love you so much, Lu." I smiled at her. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"I love you too, Ro." Luisa kissed me again. **Nothing** _ever_ feels better than kissing Luisa... Except for having sex with her and waking up to her and falling asleep in her arms... But... Those were the obvious, and **ONLY**, exceptions...


	4. Luisa's Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa gets a surprise visitor, Rose gets into an argument with a fellow inmate and more internal debates.  
No smut in this chapter :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing 5 chapters for this and 10k words in total. So, the next chapter will be really long and the last chapter of this fic.  
Sorry for the wait.  
The last chapter will be up soon but I might focus on my other fics first.
> 
> (It depends on what fics people want me to update.)

_ **Three Days After Rafael's Visit...** _

"Alver! Visitor time!" Mendez yelled. I don't like him. Everyone calls him Pornstache and the name is way too accurate. As I stand up everyone is staring at me because it's not a visitor day. Luckily for me, my visitor has sway in here and can visit any time of any day I want to see them (as long as I call them an hour beforehand).

"Someone's lucky," Sophia said as I walked past her. I just winked at her.

* * *

"More like someone's gonna get lucky!" Everyone laughed at this but Rose who very visibly tensed and, after seeing Rose clench her fists, Fisher yelled at Watson to be quiet.

"Leave them alone, Fisher," Donaldson said. "It's just a little banter between inmates. It's harmless."

"I don't know, Wade," Luschek said. "Solano seems to be getting pretty angry."

"Maybe she's just upset her girl is getting it elsewhere." Rose got even angrier at this as most of the guards laughed at Healy's comment.

"50 bucks she loses it in the next 10 minutes and has to be sent to solitary," Pornstache says as he passes with Luisa.

"You're on." Everyone bets against Rose but Fisher and Rose sent her a smile when she notices that.

_ **After Luisa Leaves...** _

"Hey, Solano! I didn't know you're girl wanted to get it elsewhere otherwise I would've offered myself up." Miller yells.

"Shut it, Miller. Luisa is mine and whoever is visiting her wouldn't dare go after MY girl. They're not stupid enough to." Rose calmly responded. Everyone ooh's at that.

_ **Background Conversation** _

"Solano's calling Miller stupid!" Taystee laughs.

"Yeah... Miller's gonna lose it and Solano's gonna wreck her." Mendoza says.

"No, I think Miller would win. She's high as a kite." Hayes replies.

"That still wouldn't do any good against a mass murderer. You know she started a war. Right?" Tiffany replies.

"Wasn't that in Ukraine? I thought it wasn't hard to start a war there?" Taylor asks and Tiffany responds by glaring at her.

"It isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back." Sister Ingalls states.

"She ain't your property, Solano. She can fuck someone that ain't you if she wants to... Like her mysterious visitor... Or me..." Rose stands up at this. "Besides, just because her visitor knows that she's yours doesn't mean that they care."

"Yeah, well Solano's gonna completely wreck Miller." Poussey states.

"I agree with Washington," Diaz states (Diaz = Aleida Diaz and Daya = Dayanara Diaz).

"Maybe we should all just calm down a little," Lorna suggests.

"Tell that to little miss junkie over here," Rose sneers. Tricia glares at Rose and starts to walk towards her.

"You take that back, now!" Tricia demands. Rose just smirks at her.

"Make me, little junkie." Miller runs towards her.

"Solano's gonna get it!" Daya whispers.

"What's going on here?" Caputo questions and Miller stops.

"Damn it!" Diaz whispers.

"Alver was escorted out by Mendez to see a visitor and, as it isn't visitor day, Miller made some comments about Alver and Solano's relationship. They started riling each other up and then Miller started to run towards Solano just before you came in sir," Fisher replied.

"And why didn't any of you stop them?" Fig asks as she walks in.

"Because rules state we don't interfere until it gets physical, ma'am." O' Neill responds.

"What's going on? Did Solano wack Miller yet?" Pornstache asks as he and Luisa get back.

"No, Miller was going to hit Solano after she called her a junkie, tho." Luisa got really mad.

"She did WHAT?"

"Solano's gonna get an earful!" Nickols whispered.

"Nicky, stop it!" Red hissed.

"Nicky's right!" Warren whispered.

Everyone saw the look of fear on Rose's face as Luisa stalked towards her. "Lu... Calm down. I-"

"What did you do?" Luisa interrupted her.

"I..." Rose looked shameful and this shocked everyone (but Luisa) as no one had seen Rose look like this. "I called her a junkie."

"Apologise to her. Now," Luisa demanded. Rose hesitated and this shocked everyone: Luisa couldn't believe Rose would ever hesitate in doing something she asked of her and everyone else couldn't believe Rose was even considering it as Sin Rostro NEVER apologised.

_ **Meanwhile...** _

Rose was having a fast, but compelling, debate in her head.

_You aren't seriously considering this... Are you?_

**Why wouldn't I be? I'd do anything for Luisa... You should know that by now.**

_Seriously? If you do this, then everyone will know that you've gone soft. Your reputation will be ruined._

**Why should my reputation matter? If Luisa's mad at me, then I won't be happy anyway.**

_If your reputation is ruined, then what's going to stop anyone from going after you or Luisa?_

**Good point... However, if Luisa's mad at me, then she won't want to talk to me and... I don't know if I can go through that AGAIN. You remember how much it hurt last time.**

_True..._

**And, even if you think Luisa makes me sappy and you don't think she should be more important, we both know you love her too.**

_No, I don't..._

**Yes, you do... And besides, whether you love her or not-**

_I don't..._

**She won't want to have sex with us if she's mad as us, will she?**

_No, she won't._

**And you enjoy having sex with Luisa as much as I do. Don't you?**

_Yes, I do..._

_Even if I HATE it when she doesn't let <strike>me</strike> us be in control..._

_She's the ONLY person who could EVER top us in bed..._

_I can't stand the thought of someone topping me..._

_It just so happens that Luisa is the exception to that rule._

**See? You care about her too.**

_Shouldn't we do everything we can to protect her then?_

**We are. We're protecting her feelings.**

_*Scoff._

**Don't scoff at that! You remember how upset she got when she thought we'd lied to her. Don't you?**

**She cried. We made her cry.**

_Even I'll admit it... Hurt... Watching her cry... Knowing that we were the reason..._

**See? Do you want to repeat that experience?**

_No, I don't. So... What now?_

**Now we... We... I don't know? We...**

_Apologise?_

_Even just saying that (well... Thinking that but you know what I mean) feels wrong._

**I get that but... It's the best thing to do for Luisa.**

_True..._

_But that doesn't mean that I have to like it._

**Deal.**

"Well, Rose?" Luisa asked before I turned around to face Miller.

"She's going to do it!" Hayes exclaimed.

"Bet you she won't!" Nicky says.

"Nicky! Have more faith in Solano." Red whispers.

"I know how much Luisa means to her... Maybe she will!" Lorna smiles.

"I don't know, Morello. She's Sin Rostro," Donaldson whispers.

"Sin Rostro doesn't apologise to anyone," Luscheck states.

"Never has, never will," Healy continues.

"I apologise, Miller. What I said was rude and disrespectful and I hope you can forgive me." Everyone looked shocked (apart from Luisa. Luisa just looked smug).

"Sure. No harm was done." Miller replied, still a little shocked that she got an apology from _Sin Rostro._ "I'm sorry for what I said... About you and Alver's relationship... I... Didn't mean it."

"Ok, the show's over. Everyone can stop hovering now," Fig yelled. "You lot." She pointed at the C.O.s. "Get back to work!" Everyone but Fisher and Caputo grumbled, upset that the show was over.

"Hey," Fisher whispered before the other C.O.s could leave. "Don't forget that you lost the bet. You all owe me 10 bucks each!" They grumbled at the reminder. "Hey, you should have more faith in the inmates if you don't wanna keep losing all your money."

_ **Luisa's Visit...** _

"Hey, Lu..." Luisa's visitor was a 6'5, blonde guy.

"Hey, Jackson. Glad you could make it on such short notice." Jackson chuckled.

"You called, I came. As usual." Luisa smiled at him.

"How's Bobby?" Jackson's face went bright red.

"Really good... He's sweet."

"Yeah?" Luisa inquired.

"Yeah," Jackson sighed.

"Good. I'm glad things are going well."

"Lu... What is it you called me here for?" Luisa got serious.

"How's it going?"

"So far, no luck." Luisa was disappointed. She hadn't expected another answer but she really needed her plan to move faster. She didn't know how long it would be before Rafael found out that she and Rose were back together. "The Wolf won't budge. No file, no lawyer, no loophole-"

"No way out," Luisa whispered, dejected.

"You could just breakout," Jackson whispered.

"No." Luisa refused to budge on this, no matter how many times Jackson brought it up. "We breakout and the cops never stop looking for us. I... I can't go back to constantly looking over my shoulder. It... It's too hard for me... Living like that... It... It constantly stressed me out. If I have a shot at living freely with Rose. Living out in the open and not caring about the cops... I'm taking it. Even if it means living locked up for another couple of months as I try to gain Rafael's trust... I just... I just hope Rose doesn't try to break out any time soon or it's going to screw everything up.

"I'll get Bobby to continue to give me updates about the schedule of Rose's breakout plan but... Why do you think she hasn't gone through with it yet?"

"Me... She can't leave with knowing that I'm right here and that I want her... She loves me... She can't let go of me like that... She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she left me behind."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lu? Once you do... You can't ever have a relationship with your brother or family again."

"I'm sure. Rose is all the family I need. I love her." Jackson smiled.

"Good. Let's put this plan in motion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I plan on finishing my current fics before starting the three other fics I have ideas for.  
P.P.S. Feel free to bug me about updates. It REALLY helps! :)


End file.
